Talk:Sybaris/@comment-68.35.32.214-20140518051040/@comment-189.40.0.168-20140518080307
"The Hind is only marginally better than the Sybaras in the Damage Per Burst (Hind has 30 damage x 5 Shots = 150 Damage. Sybaris is 70 damage x 2 Shots = 140). Due to the lower base damage per shot, the Hind is actually weaker than the Sybaris when fully modded to take advantages of their respective strengths. A 6-Forma Hind will reach its absolute maximum potential. Assuming the player uses a Max Damage Setup (Serration, Heavy Caliber, Split Chamber, Shred, Hellfire, Stormbringer, Cryo Rounds, and Infected Clip all at Max Rank), the Hind will deal 59 Impact, 59 Puncture, 126 Slash, as well as 437 of Elemental Combo A and B (In this case, Radiation + Viral) or 1,118 Damage per shot (5,590 Damage per Burst). Factoring in your Multshot, your max damage per burst becomes 11,180. The Sybaris will also require 6 Forma to reach its absolute maximum potential. Rather than a Max Damage build, the Sybaris calls for a Critical Build (Serration, Split Chamber, Shred, Point Strike, Hammer Shot, Vital Sense, and any 2 Non-Status Elemental Mods all at max rank). The base damage with this build would be 145 Impact, 145 Puncture, 149 Slash, and 793 Elemental Damage for a total of 1,232 Damage per shot (2,464 Damage per burst). These are assuming non critical hits. At a 62.5% Critical Chance with a 560% Critical Modifier, This means that your critical hits will deal 6,899 damage (With a Double Crit meaning your burst deals 13,798 damage). Factoring in your multishot, your max damage per burst becomes 4,928 while your 4x Critical Hit now become 27,592 damage. Landing two critical hits exceeds the maximum potential of the Hind by 2,618 damage. The argument that the Sybaris is a underwhelming weapon is a complete misconception. Even the Burston Prime, which is considered to be the end-game Burst Primary Weapon, actually fails to top the Sybaris. The Burston Prime would also require 6 Formas to reach its maximum potential. It would end up using the same build as the Hind (Serration, Heavy Caliber, Split Chamber, Shred, Hellfire, Stormbringer, Cryo Rounds, and Infected Clip all at Max Rank). This will result in the Burston Prime deals 97 Impact, 97 Puncture, 132 Slash, in addition to 585 of Elemental Combo A and B. This gives the Burston Prime a damage per shot of 1,496 Damage (4,488 Damage per burst). Factoring in Multishot, the damage per burst now maxes out at 8,976 damage. Herein again, the Sybaris overtakes the Burston Prime's maximum potential by 4822 damage assuming two critical hits. Now, before you say that two critical hits are unlikely, remember that EACH of your shots fired has a 62.5% Chance to be a critical hit. That means that you will land 2 critical hits 39.0625% of the time before factoring in your multishot. If you fire 4 shots, there are 16 different outcomes. 12 of these outcomes include at least 2 critical hits. Now, when you factor in the 62.5% Critical chance, you end up with this fun bit of math: .625 x .625 x .625 x .625 x 12 = 1.831 (or 183.1%). If you find this confusing, I'll summerize it like this: You're going to land at least 2 critical hits. If you don't believe me, you can work this work a lot easier: 62.5% of 4 is 2.5. People need to stop writing off this weapon. It is actually incredible! 26 minutes ago by Angelstar107"Wow so much virtual ink wasted to justify that crap weapon.Not a sniper not an assaut,a total failure.My 5 forma burston prime eat that crap alive any day,more reliable,bigger mag,more status and better raw dmg.Simply because crit build is trick.Unless your weapon have a nice multiplier like the Soma most of the times you will end up with enough mods to cover the enemy faction weakness and increase your dmg and crit dmg and you crit chance.Another low lvl toy for clans,nothing more nothing less.